


Snap

by LuckyDiceKirby



Category: Amatsuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginshu isn't very good at climbing trees, while Hiwa is quite good at falling out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> I really ought to re-read The Butterfly's Dream chapters, but I never seem to have the time. I hope I got the characterization right, at any rate.

The sunlight filters through the leaves of the forest, making everything glow bright with green. Hiwa sits in a tree branch, glaring up towards the sky, idly scratching designs into the bark with his claws. He’s bored; there’s nothing to _do_.

He’s not paying as much attention as he should, and he doesn’t even notice when Ginshu shows up. He does notice it when Ginshu giggles, though.

“You should be more alert, Byakuroku-san. Someone could sneak up on you,” he says, reproachful, but his eyes glimmer with mirth.

Hiwa glares at him. “Shut up. My senses are better than yours.”

“Hmm, if you say so.”

Hiwa gives a small huff, and then smirks, slyly. “I’ll bet you couldn’t even climb this tree.”

The tree is tall and thin and smooth, and the tree branch Hiwa is perched on is pretty much the only one there is. He’s light enough that he was able to climb up without much trouble (having claws helped), and the branch can support his weight, as long as he doesn’t sit too close to its end. He doubts it could support a human, though.

Ginshu is apparently determined to try anyway. “Alright, Byakuroku-san!” he says cheerily, and begins to try to clamber up the tree. Hiwa was right, and the tree is more unstable then he thought, beginning to shake as Ginshu climbs.

“I—hey!” Hiwa says, and is knocked off his perch and onto the ground. Ginshu drops down to join him, and gives a soft laugh. At least the idiot is smart enough to stop trying, Hiwa thinks.

“Told you you couldn’t climb it,” he says, trying his best to act smug when there are leaves sticking out of his hair.

Ginshu mostly ignores him, and says, “I said that you should be more careful. You’re going to hurt yourself one of these days.”

“It was your fault, stupid human. You weigh too much.”

Ginshu gives him an affronted look. “Are you calling me fat? That’s not very nice.”

Hiwa crosses his arms. “No, idiot, I was--” and he stops short, because Ginshu is beside him and picking stray twigs out of his hair and wings. He slaps the boy’s hand away, taking care not to cut him. “What are you doing?” Hiwa thinks he might be blushing, just a little. The afternoons do get a bit warm this time of year. His wings are fluttering slightly, and he draws them closer to his body.

“You can’t go back home looking like this, Byakuroku-san. What would your family say?” Hiwa stares blankly at him for a moment. “Oh! Do your kind not live with your families? Well, either way, you should look presentable. Come on, I have a comb back at the shrine. You can wait outside while I fetch it for you.”

Hiwa blinks at him. “Fine,” he says, finally, and follows Ginshu back towards the shrine.


End file.
